Star Trek V: The Final Frontier
For other uses, see the disambiguity page Final Frontier. Adventure and Imagination Will Meet at the Final Frontier Spock's half-brother Sybok begins a quest for the mythical planet "Sha Ka Ree". Summary Three ambassadors from the Federation, Romulan Empire, and Klingon Empire meet alone in "Paradise City" on the planet Nimbus III for a private conference. They discuss the planet itself, which had been billed as "The Planet of Galactic Peace" at its founding years before, but has rapidly devolved to a barren wasteland rife with corruption and debauchery. Their meeting is interrupted when the city-compound is overrun by fanatic followers of Sybok, a Vulcan with an unusually emotional demeanor, and a seemingly supernatural ability to cleanse his followers of emotional "pain." Sybok informs the ambassadors that they are his hostages. His intentions at first are unclear. Meanwhile, newly-demoted Captain Kirk is wrapping up a shore leave with Spock and McCoy spent in Yosemite National Park. Around the campfire, the three discuss their time together and philosophize about life and death. Shore leave is interrupted when the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|new Enterprise]] is summoned by Starfleet to visit Nimbus III and assess the hostage situation. Despite Kirk's and Scotty's protestations that the ship is unready to fly, the Enterprise departs for the planet. Spock replays the hostage tape that Sybok has sent to the Federation, and zooms in on Sybok's face. Kirk notices Spock's mood, and observes: "You look like you've just seen a ghost." Spock replies, "Perhaps I have." He recounts for Kirk and McCoy a brief history of Sybok, a gifted Vulcan who at a young age broke with Vulcan tradition and decided that emotion, not logic, was the key to self-knowledge. According to Spock, Sybok was banished from Vulcan when he attempted to lure other Vulcans to his worldview. Elsewhere, Klaa, a brash young Klingon Bird of Prey captain, is assigned by the Klingon Empire to visit Nimbus III as well. Knowing that the Federation will be responding to the threat as well, Klaa displays excitement at the prospect of engaging a Federation starship, and orders his vessel toward Nimbus III. The Enterprise arrives first at Nimbus III and Kirk wastes no time leading a rescue party to the planet's surface via shuttlecraft for a ground assault on Paradise City. The attack seems at first successful, as the team steals some horses and rides in the gates of the city, initiating a firefight. However Kirk is shocked when the hostages turn on him and deliver him over to Sybok. As Sybok's followers cheer their victory, Sybok suddenly recognizes Spock among the group, and reacts joyfully; however Spock is not cheered by the apparent reunion, and stands dutifully by his captain. Sybok then reveals his next move; he intends to seize the USS Enterprise itself. Kirk and company find themselves aboard the shuttlecraft with Sybok and an armed contingent of followers, flying towards the Enterprise, but their approach is interrupted by the approach of the Klingon ship, which immediately moves to attack the Enterprise. Though the Enterprise can't dock a shuttlecraft with the shields up, Kirk improvises a plan to land the craft and immediately send the ship to warp; this plan succeeds, and the shuttlecraft crashes full-speed into the shuttle bay as the Enterprise zips away from the Klingons. Kirk scuffles briefly with Sybok, and Spock grabs a weapon and has Sybok at gunpoint. To Kirk's surprise, however, Spock refuses to shoot him, and they are taken hostage and thrown with McCoy into a holding cell. At this point Spock reveals his connection to Sybok: they are half-brothers. Sybok now has complete control of the ship, and reveals to the crew his overall plan: to steer the Enterprise into the center of the galaxy in the expectation of finding Sha Ka Ree, the mythical Vulcan "heaven," and the home of God. Kirk immediately declares this plan to be lunacy, since no ship or probe has ever returned from a trip to the galactic core, and the Enterprise will likely fare no different. With the help of Scotty, the three senior officers escape from the holding cell, and they use Spock's levitation boots to elude Sybok's followers and make it to the emergency transmitter, hoping to notify Starfleet of their predicament. However Sybok beats them there, and asks for a fair chance to relieve them of their "pain," as he has been able to do for an increasing number of the Enterprise's crew. The officers agree to Sybok's demonstration. Sybok then speaks to Spock and McCoy in turn, causing each of them to relive hurtful experiences in their past. They are each impacted by the experiences, but Kirk refuses the same treatment, protesting that he needs his pain in order to live his life. His objection quickly proves moot, however, as the Enterprise arrives at the galactic core's boundary and encounters a strange-looking planet never before seen. Sybok and many of his followers believe they have found heaven, and Sybok takes a shuttle down to the planet's surface with Kirk, Spock, and McCoy. There they encounter a mystical being who introduces himself as God, and asks them to bring their starship closer to him so that he can "join" with it. Though Sybok is convinced, Kirk immediately smells a rat: "Excuse me, what does God need with a starship?" The being is enraged at Kirk's refusal to cooperate, and Sybok wrestles with it while the Enterprise officers flee the site and race back to the shuttle. Unable to take off, Kirk orders Spock and McCoy beamed back to the Enterprise, and is left alone with the being. Though he is trapped by it, Klaa's bird of prey suddenly appears, and destroys the being with a single shot. Kirk is then beamed up to safety. The Klingon ambassador orders Klaa to apologize for his aggression, and both ships turn back toward home. Kirk, Spock, and McCoy again speak broadly about God, life, and death; Kirk posits, "I don't think he's out there; I think he's in here - the human heart." The film concludes with the three friends back around the campfire, singing "Row Row Row Your Boat" in a round. Background Information * William Shatner's first outline for this film was entitled An Act of Love. *The name "Sha Ka Ree" was taken from "Sean Connery", the actor Star Trek producers originally wanted to play Sybok. *In the original script, Kirk was attacked by ten large "rockmen" emerging from the rockfaces of Sha-Ka-Ree. Unfortunately, with an extremely limited budget (which was responsible for other "high budget" items to be removed from the final script, as well as using cheaper effects for the space scenes), only one animatronic "rockman" was created. During screen tests it was determined that the scenes would not work and would be cut altogether from the final script. Some test footage of the creature is available in the movies' Special Edition two-disc DVD release. *Closeups of the El Capitan climbing scenes were filmed on a fake wall made of fiberglass. The real mountain can be seen at distance. *Closeups of Kirk's fall were actually shot horizontally, then flipped so that they appeared vertical. *Several deleted scenes are available on the Special Edition DVD, including one of Sulu and Chekov visiting the Mount Rushmore monument, with the added face of an African-American woman. *The entire movie was filmed on such a tight schedule that many of the shots were set up in matter of minutes, instead of hours. *The cloak with the numerous medals that Ambassador Korrd wore would appear again in Star Trek: The Next Generation as the cloak worn by the Klingon chancellor. The first chancellor to be seen, K'mpec (First appearance: Sins of the Father), was also played by Charles Cooper. *Because of its flop, in some countries this film was not distributed in the theatres, but only in VHS. *This film was the winner of the 1989 "Worst Picture" Razzie award. *Gene Roddenberry has stated that certain plot elements were "apocryphal", although it's not known to exactly which elements he was referring. However, subsequent Star Trek writers have avoided referencing events from the movie for the most part. One of the rare exceptions is the Star Trek: Enterprise episode "Fusion", which features a group of Vulcans who express their emotions freely, an element seen in this film in the form of Sybok. Memorable quotes "Excuse me... Excuse me... I just wanted to ask a question. What does God need with a starship?" :- Kirk "I've always known I'll die alone." :- Kirk "Sha Ka Ree!" :- Sybok "Jim, you don't ask the Almighty for his I.D.!" :- McCoy Links and References Cast *William Shatner as James T. Kirk *Leonard Nimoy as Spock *DeForest Kelley as Leonard McCoy *James Doohan as Montgomery Scott *Walter Koenig as Pavel Chekov *Nichelle Nichols as Uhura *George Takei as Hikaru Sulu *David Warner as St. John Talbot *Laurence Luckinbill as Sybok *Charles Cooper as General Korrd *Cynthia Gouw as Caithlin Dar *Todd Bryant as Captain Klaa *Spice Williams as Vixis *Rex Holman as J'onn *George Murdock as "God" *Jonathan Simpson as Young Sarek *Beverly Hart as High Priestess *Steve Susskind as Pitchman *Harve Bennett as Starfleet Chief of Staff *Cynthia Blaise as Amanda *Bill Quinn as McCoy's Father *Melanie Shatner as Yeoman *Carey Scott as Young Spock (uncredited) *Mike Smithson as Klingon helmsman (uncredited) References Andorian God; bath; brig; camping out; "Camptown Races"; commercial; Consul; Earth; El Capitan; ''Enterprise''-A, USS; ''Excelsior'', USS; galactic core; Galileo; God; Great Barrier; Iowa; jet boots; kellicam; Klingons; Klingon Bird-of-Prey; marshmallow; Milky Way Galaxy; "Moon over Rigel VII"; Mount Rushmore National Memorial; Neutral Zone Treaty; Nimbus III; Nimbus system; Orbital shuttle; "Pack Up Your Troubles"; Paradise City; Paradise Inn; Pioneer 10; pool; Priority 7; Rigel VII; Romulans; Romulan ale; Romulan language; "Row, Row, Row Your Boat"; scotch whiskey; Sha Ka Ree; sing-along; Southern baked beans; Starfleet Com Net; Starfleet Command; Starfleet Galactic Memory Bank; Starfleet Operations; termite; waste extraction; Tennessee whiskey; type-6 shuttlecraft; Valhalla; Vulcan; Vulcans; Yosemite National Park Related Topics *Emotion *Suicide *Vulcan mythology External Links * * Final Frontier, The de:Star Trek V: Am Rande des Universums es:Star Trek V: The Final Frontier fr:Star Trek V: The Final Frontier nl:Star Trek V: The Final Frontier sv:Star Trek V: The Final Frontier